Las Verdaderas Intenciones
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Este es mi Fic que escribo sobre Harry Potter. Que pasaria si las intenciones de Voldemort fueran diferentes. ¿Que pensaria Harry de todo eso? HarryxVoldemort OneShot


Antes que todo quiero que sepan que este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, aunque ya yo he escrito otros. Y para ser el primero no tengo ni la menor idea de por que decidí hacerlo sobre esta pareja que es muy poco común. Espero que sea del agrado de todos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las Verdaderas Intenciones

Quiero aclarar que Harry Potter y los personajes que son mencionados en la historia no pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La historia comienza en la gran batalla final entre Voldemort y Harry Potter. Ya demasiadas personas habían muerto, o mejor dicho prácticamente todas con la acepción de ellos dos en transcurso de lo que ha sido una verdadera batalla, una verdadera guerra entre el bien y el mal.

Y allá en los jardines del Colegio se encontraban Harry y Voldemort frente a frente como siempre lo han anhelado para poder ponerle un final a todo.

-Por fin solos Potter.-dijo Voldemort con su voz fría.

-Por fin, por que así todo acabara y la paz reinara.-dijo un Harry algo mal trecho a causa de todo lo que había pasado.

-Tú estarás muerto y de esa manera la maldad desaparecerá.-dijo Harry, pero esta vez fue diferente como si no le hubiera gustado decir esas palabras.

-Te equivocas Harry-le decía Voldemort acercándose a él-nadie morirá esta noche, ni tú, ni yo.-termino de decir Voldemort el cual se encontraba a pocos pasos de Harry.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tiene que ser así, es nuestro destino.- decía Harry confundido.

-Es muy sencillo, todo paso hace 16 años cuando escuche esa profecía, la cual decía que nacería el niño que elegiría como mi igual, por eso me presente a tú casa mi querido Harry, yo no iba con la intención de hacerte ningún daño, por que yo por ti sentía algo muy especial desde que escuche la profecía y todavía años después lo sigo sintiendo pero es cada vez más fuerte.-le explico Voldemort.

-No, No cállate.-gritaba Harry que al escuchar esas palabras vienen a su mente todo lo que el ha sufrido todos estos años. Es algo que el ha mantenido en secreto, un sentimiento que el sea estado negando durante años, algo que el sentía por Voldemort y que precisamente no era odio. El no sabia como describirlo, era una sensación muy extraña, por que cuando todo el mundo lo odiaba el no podía no lo sentía.

-Si Harry, desde que escuche esa profecía decidí que tú serias para mi y que yo seria para ti. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que yo he hecho, a toda la gente que he matado y que han muerto por mi, todo lo he hecho por ti. A lo mejor suena un poco egoísta pero mi meta era matarlos a todos para que solo quedáramos tú y yo.- decía Voldemort.

-Pero yo solo era un niño, usted no podía sentir nada.- decía Harry cada vez mas nervioso, por que algo en su interior crecía rápidamente.

-Harry, yo sabia que iba a ser un poco difícil pero tenia que ser así era por tu bien. Así fue como me lo dijo la vieja adivina. Ella me aseguro que tu eras mi destino y yo el tuyo. Ella me indico todo lo que tenia que hacer para llegar a ti. Y yo he cumplido, aunque no me fue fácil aguantarme todos estos años sin poder verte físicamente, sin poder tocarte. Pero este es el momento de decir lo que me he aguantado por años.

-Harry-comenzó a decir Voldemort y le tomo la mano a Harry, que para su sorpresa no sintió ningún dolor o malestar.-Yo todo lo que hice durante todos estos años es por que te amo.-culmino Voldemort.

Al Harry escucharlo algo dentro de el reacciono de inmediato y casi sin pensarlo dijo:

-Yo también te amo y aunque me he dicho a mi mismo mil veces que no puede ser ese sentimiento siempre ha estado oculto dentro de mi. Aunque siempre quise hacer lo que los demás que era odiarte nunca pude, aunque intente olvidarte tratando de enamorándome de algunas chicas nunca pude por que mi corazón te pertenece a ti.-termino Harry tomándole también la mano a Voldemort.

-Harry quiero que entiendas que lo que hice fue para protegerte malas personas, que querían poner en mi contra.-le dijo Voldemort.

-Ahora lo entiendo y te lo agradezco, por que se que nadie me va a querer y amar como tú.-dijo Harry.

Voldemort mira a su alrededor y dice:

-Creo que ya todo dicho y por fin y tu y yo podremos vivir nuestro amor sin limites y sin personas que lo impidan, tu y yo juntos por la eternidad.-

-Voldemort, antes de irnos ¿Me permites cumplir un deseo?-pregunta Harry.

-Claro el que quiereas.-acepta Voldemort.

Harry se acerca lentamente pero muy decidido a Voldemort, y poco a poco se acercan el uno al otro y se dan un tierno y calido beso.

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y para los que se pregunten por que Harry no sintió nada cuando Voldemort le tomo de la mano, es por que Voldemort lo ama y al sentir amor el hechizo no funciona.

Varios años después ellos siguen muy felices juntos viviendo en la Mansión Ryddles. Y lo mas curioso es han visto a 4 niños jugando en los previos de casa.

Después de largas investigaciones descubren que ellos han adoptado a lo niños y formaron una familia muy feliz y unida.

También se sabe que Voldemort consiguió un puesto muy importante en el Ministerio de Magia y que ya no practica las Artes Oscuras, según el por que el amor tan grande que Harry le hace sentir.

Harry se consiguió un puesto en Hogwarts de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

A la gente le tomo tiempo acostumbrarse a esa compleja familia pero después de un tiempo lo entendieron y lo comprendieron y ahora para todos esa familia es normal y común.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso fue todo, espero que le haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que piensan del fic. Acepto cualquier tipo de criticas, por que sean buenas o malas se que me ayudan a mejorar. Gracias.


End file.
